No Sé Lidiar Con Citas
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Hola! les traigo mi segundo Fic sobre mi pareja favorita KXC, espero que lo disfruten. Ni Soul Eater, ni sus personajes me pretenecen. PERO ESTE FIC SI! VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE SON FANS DE ESTA PAREJA Y AMI CLARO JEJE
1. Lo Veo y Vuelvo a Animarme

No Sé Lidiar Con Citas

Lo Veo y Vuelvo a Animarme

Crona Pov

Me desperté a las 7:00 A.M para ir a un nuevo día de clases en el Shibusen. Cuando terminé de alistarme, salí de mi habitación para ir rumbo a clases. De pronto mi arma salió de mi espalda para molestarme como siempre.

-¿Cómo amaneciste pequeña idiota?-Preguntó retándome sin razón alguna.

-B-bien, su-supongo-le respondí con esa intimidación que tanto me caracteriza.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?

-P-pero f-fue l-lo único que m-me p-preguntaste.

-Ah lo siento!-Me respondió con sarcasmo -¿Por qué no me cuentas si hay un chico que te gusta?-Me dijo con un tono más calmado apoyándose en mi cabeza.

-Ragnarok!

-De todas formas no me puedes ocultar, yo vivo dentro de ti, y sé lo loca que te vuelves cuando ese mocoso embobado con la simetría te habla!

Yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, no podía negarle, me sentía atraída por Kid, aunque la forma en que nos conocimos no fue la mejor de todas (en el animé-manga se conocen cuando luchan en el barco), no podía evitar sentir un fuerte afecto por ese chico poderoso.

-P-pero… y si y-ya l-lo sa-sabes ¿P-por qué m-me lo p-pregun-tas?

-¡Para ver si tenías el valor para decírmelo, pero se ve que si no te presionan no hablas!

-B-bueno, n-no t-te l-lo ne-negaré, me gus-ta Kid y mucho, siéndote ho-honesta él es l-la p-principal ra-razón por l-la q-que v-voy a clases.

-¡Por qué no se lo dices de una buena vez idiota!

-Ragnarok-c-cálmate-le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo-N-no s-sé si él sien-te l-lo mis-mismo po-r mí.

-Pero qué tonta eres! ¿Qué no te das cuenta la forma en que te mira?

-Huh?-Dije confundida.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta que ese asimétrico se pierde en tu figura femenina?-Esto último que mi arma dijo me sonrojó de pies a cabeza (creo que exageré xD) –Ese te ama! ¿no te das cuenta?

-P-pues-dije más confundida que nunca.

-Mira mejor vayamos a clases porque nos estamos haciendo tarde y además ahí vas a poder ver a tu Romeo-Esto último lo dijo con Ironía y se metió dentro de mí.

En ese momento la angustia se hizo carne en mí del solo hecho de pensar que Kid no me correspondería ¿Pero será cierto eso que Ragnarok me dijo? ¿Será cierto que el me ama? ¿En realidad estoy enamorada de él?, solo en pensar en las respuestas a esas preguntas, me estaban condenando, aunque pienso que la tercera pregunta que mi mente se hacía no era tan difícil, DE VERDAD AMO A KID, Y LO AMO COMO UNA LOCA, LO AMO MÁS QUE A MÍ, NO SÉ SI ESTÁ BIEN PERO ES LO QUE SIENTO.

Entré al aula, me senté alado de Maka quien estaba leyendo un libro, Soul estaba hablando con Black Star y Tsubaki, Liz se estaba mirando sus uñas, mientras que Patty dibujaba y coloreaba jirafas… y de repente ahí lo vi; estaba revisando su tarea y en algunos momentos me miraba de reojo, cuando lo observaba sentía que volvía a respirar, que volvía a nacer, que volvía a levantarme de una caída, QUE VOLVÍA A ANIMARME, mi corazón palpitaba sin parar con mucha velocidad. Sentía como mis mejillas ardían, era tan atractivo, cualquier chica se fijaría en él.

Así me quedé todo el tiempo con la mirada perdida en él. Cuando menos me di cuenta las clases ya habían terminado, salí del aula y sin querer volteé mis libros, me agaché para recogerlos y de repente escuché la voz de alguien que la reconocí al instante

-Crona

-S-si K-kid K-kun?- le pregunté sonrojada

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les pareció, no se pierdan el segundo capítulo, es mi segundo fic? ¿Será mucho pedir un Reviews?


	2. La Invitación Inesperada

No Sé Lidiar Con Citas

La Invitación Inesperada

Escuchar su voz serena me llenó el alma, levanté mi mirada de manera tímida hacia él, lo vi con esa sonrisa seria que me enamora cada vez más

-¿Quieres que te ayude a levantar tus libros?-me preguntó agachándose

-v-va-vale- no sabía qué decirle, sentía que mis mejillas se estaban quemando, la verdad no sabía lidiar con un chico tan atractivo.

-Toma, acá están todos tus libros-dijo entregándomelos, yo sentí su mano rozar la mía y creo que había dado un suspiro. Amaba todo de él, sus manos, su rostro, su cabello…su seriedad y tal vez su obsesión por la simetría.

-G-gra-gracias K-Kid Kun.

-Qué bueno que ya no me dices Shinigami Kun-me lo dijo con un tono algo burlón yo solo me limité a dar una sonrisa tímida, él solo sonríe victorioso.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al patio? Así podremos estar con los chicos-me dijo tomándome de la mano incitándome a llevarme a las afueras del Shibusen.

-O-ok va-vale –No pude evitar sonrojarme. Cuando llegamos al patio nos encontramos con Liz y Patty

-Hola One-Chan jejejejeeejeje-Rió Patty con su voz infantil y divertida.

-Hola… ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano?-Preguntó Liz confundida, cuando escuché esto me puse colorada como un tomate.

-Solo la traje hasta acá-Dijo Kid serio.

-S-si Liz e-eso e-era-No voy a mentir, la verdad es que esa respuesta no me pareció que era suficiente, por suerte Liz no dijo más nada.

De lo lejos aparecieron Maka y Soul, los dos estaban muy animados

-Hola chicos- saludaron al unísono

-Hola chicos-dijo Kid con su semblante serio.

-H-hola c-chicos-saludé tímida y agarrándome el brazo como siempre.

-¿Dónde están Black Star y Tsubaki? –preguntó Liz

-Pues…-dijo Soul

-Nyaajj, ey mortales observen al gran Ore-Sama!-gritó Black Star parándose arriba de una de las estructuras de la escuela.

-Black! Bájate de ahí!-gritó Tsubaki preocupada, pero como siempre nuestro querido ninja termina cayendo rompiendo la simetría del edifico.

-Ahahahahahahahaha!- Gritó Kid frustrado –Black Star arregla ya mismo eso!-gritó con furia mi amado.

-Black Star, ¿te lastimaste?-preguntó Tsubaki

-Nyajajaja, Tsubaki tu gran Ore-Sama nunca se latina-Rió Black Star haciendo chistes infantiles.

-Black!-Dijo Kid furioso.

-Nyajaja, cállate asimétrico.

El shinigami del que me enamoré miraba con odio a Black Star, tenía ganas de golpearlo, sin embargo Soul trataba de retenerlo.

-Ya Kid, ya ¿por qué no vamos todos a jugar baloncesto?- Dijo Soul de buen humor.

-No sería mala idea-Sonrió Maka.

-Si me parece bien-contestó Tsuabaki con esa simpatía que la caracterizaba.

-¿Qué opinas Crona?-me preguntó Kid con una sonrisa.

-M-me p-parece b-bien-Contesté con timidez.

Ya en la cancha, Soul, Maka y Tsubaki, estaban jugando contra Black Star, Patty y Liz, mientras tanto yo estaba sentada en la banca junto con Kid. Sentía que mi mundo se volvía color de rosa, mi corazón latía como nunca, sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Sin darme cuenta sentí que Kid me tomó de la mano, me quedé en shock con lo que me dijo.

-Crona, eres la única chica que hace que me olvide de la simetría.

-K-Kid-no sabía que decir

-Crona-Noté que se sonrojó, y también me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos ambar, pero me quedé en shock cuando escuché lo que me preguntó, fue una, una INVITACIÓN INESPERADA que me puso felíz por dentro, pues él me dijo

-Crona, ¿quiere salir conmigo hoy a la noche?

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les pareció, no se pierdan el tercer capítulo, es mi segundo fic? ¿Será mucho pedir un Reviews?


	3. ¿Con Qué Ropa Voy?

No Sé Lidiar Con Citas

¿Con Qué Ropa Voy?

-Y-yo-tenía ganas de saltar de felicidad, mi mirada se llenaba de colores y la suya también-c-claro q-que quiero K-Kid Kun.

Él sonría victorioso, amaba verlo sonreír así.

-Te prometo que pasarás la mejor noche de tu vida-yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Su sonrisa me dio el valor para preguntarle…

-¿A qué hora?

-A las 8:00 claro, yo paso a recogerte ¿vale?

-V-vale.

Kid se levantó y se retiró del lugar sin olvidar de despedirse de los demás

-Nos vemos Crona-me dijo con dulzura

-N-nos v-vemos-le respondí con una tímida simpatía.

-Bueno, Kid adiós más tarde nos vamos a la mansión-le dijo Liz

-Ok

Cuando Kid se fue Patty comenzó a reír bobamente y burlonamente.

-Jejejejejejeje Kid y Crona están sentados en el árbol de los enamorados

-Crona ¿qué te dijo Kid?-me preguntó Maka.

-P-pues él me-tartamudeé, respiré hondo y dije-Kid me invitó a salir esta noche.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, no sabían que pensar, sin embargo a mí se me subían cada vez más los colores, sentía que mi garganta se secaba.

-Nyajjjaja vas a tener tu primera cita-rió Black Star.

-¡Crona, eso es maravilloso!-Exclamó Tsubaki orgullosa.

-Y-yo n-no s-sé l-lidiar c-con l-las c-citas-respondí apenada, estaba en lo cierto no sabía lidiarlo, ¿Qué ropa usaré? ¿De qué cosas le puedo hablar? ¿A dónde iremos?, esas eran unas de las tantas preguntas que invadían mi mente.

-Ojalá que tengas suerte con tu primera cita-Dijo Soul con su sonrisa de tiburón.

-Crona!-me dijo Maka agarrándome del brazo.

-M-Maka ¿a d-dónde m-me llevas?

-Al centro comercial, debemos comprarte una buena ropa para tu primera cita-Dijo Liz

-Si Crona Chan tienes que ponerte bien linda jejejeje- Decía Patty riendo con su tono infantil y alegre.

-Si quieres que esta noche sea inolvidable debes ponerte hermosa-Decía Tsubaki

-¡Bien menos palabras y más acción, vamos al centro!-exclamó Maka con felicidad.

-V-vale v-vamos-fue lo único que pude decir, aunque dentro de mí me sentía emocionada y muy feliz.

Ya en el centro, mis amigas me iban mostrando las prendas de vestir que había pero la verdad no sabía que escoger, habían demasiadas ¡No sabía lidiar con tantas ropas! Pero aun así seguíamos fijándonos las ropas que había, la verdad no quería ropa exótica, me gustaban mucho las cosas sencillas, eso era, quería algo simple pero que me haga lucir bien hasta que por fin encontré la ropa indicada.

-E-este c-conjunto m-me g-gusta.

-Si a mí también, es sencillo pero te quedará hermoso-Me respondió Tsubaki.

-One Chan! Está linda-dijo Patty.

-Me parece que te quedará muy bien-Dijo Liz

-Está hermosa, vas a quedar divina así-sonrió Maka

-Crona-me dijo Liz con un tono como si tratara de hacerme recordar algo-necesitas un buen calzado para este conjuntito, pero no te preocupes yo tengo unos que te quedarán perfecto con esa ropa, si quieres te lo presto-me sonrió

-Ok g-gracias-le contesté.

Cuando llegamos a la caja, Liz pagó con la tarjeta de crédito de Kid la ropa con la que iba a ir, salimos del centro y Maka me abrasó.

-Crona, te vamos a dejar bien linda para tu primera cita te lo prometo.

-G-gracias M-Maka.

Las cuatro chicas me sonrieron mientras me acompañaban hasta mi habitación en el Shibusen.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les pareció, no se pierdan el cuarto capítulo, ahí les digo que prenda utilizará, es mi segundo fic? ¿Será mucho pedir un Reviews?


	4. Unos Momentos Maravillosos

No Sé Lidiar Con Citas

Unos Momentos Maravillosos

Ya eran las 19:45 p.m. Liz terminaba de maquillarme mientras que Tsubaki me ponía un fijador en mis cabellos **(N/A: creo que muchos saben que es un aerosol para asentar un poco el pelo XD)**. Cuando terminaron las cuatro chicas me dijeron al unísono –Estás divina-. Yo me sonrojé un poco, tenía puesto una pollera de jeans de ocho dedos sobre la rodilla, era algo suelta, también tenía un top blanco sin mangas y un chaleco, que al igual que mi pollera, era de jeans y unas sandalias blancas sin taco que Liz me prestó (sencillita la vestimenta ¿no?).

-G-gracias chicas, pero… N-No S-Sé L-Lidiar C-Con Citas-les respondí apenada, cuando Maka me hoyó decir eso me toma de mi hombro derecho.

-Tranquila Crona-me sonrió-en el momento sabrás afrontar la situación.

-V-vale, t-trataré c-como llevar l-la s-situación.

-Bueno Crona Chan, nosotras ya nos vamos, te deseamos suerte jejejejejee-rió Patty mientras se retiraba con mis otras amigas del lugar, lo último que le escuché decir a Maka fue…

-Crona, mañana nos cuentas todo, absolutamente todo.

-Ok-fue lo único que les dije mientras ellas se iban, al minuto que se retiraron Ragnarok sale nuevamente de mi espalda.

-Vaya idiota sí que te pusiste coqueta.

-G-gracias Ragnarok- le dije sonrojándome.

-Cuando salgas con ese ahí podrás tener la oportunidad de declararle y él también.

-L-lo único q-que s-suplico e-es q-que t-todo salga b-bien.

-Solo síguele la corriente al rayitas nada más que eso.

Di un suspiro y le respondí –T-trataré d-de hacerlo- en ese momento el reloj da las 20:00 pm y ahí lo vi estaba más guapo que nunca, llevaba su típico peinado pero tenía una camisa azul y un jeans negro y sus zapatos elegantes, cuando lo vi, noté que no me quitaba la mirada de encima su mirada vagaba por mi figura la cual hizo que subieran los colores a mi rostro.

-Bueno, yo ya me retiro, Rayitas te encargo a esta idiota- cuando terminó su frase, Ragnarok se metió en mi espalda dejándome con Kid a solas.

-Crona que preciosa te ves con esa ropa.

Yo me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba-G-gracias K-Kid, t-tú también estás guapo- él se sonroja un poco pero me sonrió para luego tomarme de la mano.

-Crona ¿ya podemos irnos?

-S-si t-te sigo K-Kid-salimos de la habitación, sentía que los nervios corrían por todo mi cuerpo, no sabía LIDIAR CON ESTO.

-Crona, yo tenía pensado ir primero al parque para así poder decirte algo importante y me pareció un mejor lugar ir allá.

-Ok v-vale-Me moría por saber que me quería decir, los nervios me consumían más y más pero en otra parta la emoción también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

**Ya en el parque…**

Noté que Kid estaba muy nervioso, los colores se le subían por su rostro, hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar hasta que el chico del que me enamoré, rompió el silencio, me miró con sus hermosos ojos de sol, amaba su mirada en mí.

-Crona-se aclaró la garganta-hay algo que hace tiempo quería decirte y no tenía el valor, pero no aguanto más, me cansé de callarlo-en ese momento, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura sin quitarme la mirada y me unió hacia él, me estremecí con su acción-¡CRONA TE AMO, ERES LA CHICA MÁS HERMOSA QUE VI EN MI VIDA, CONTIGO SIENTO QUE LA SIMETRÍA NO EXISTE! ¡TE AMO TANTO!-cuando terminó de decir esto, apoyó su frente en la mía y me preguntó ¿Q-qué sientes de mi hermosa?-yo me quedé en shock, sentía que una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo a sentirlo tan unido físicamente a mí, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y le respondí y esta vez sin tartamudear.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO KID! DESDEQUE TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ AHÍ EN EL BARCO NO PODÍA EVITAR SENTIRME ATRAÍDA, ERES EL ÚNICO CHICO QUE ME DA VALOR PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE, Y AHORA QUE ME ESTÁS ABRAZANDO, YA NO SIENTO PELIGRO.

-ERES TODO PARA MÍ, TODO, TODO, MIS OJOS SOLO ESTÁN PUESTOS EN TI Y AHORA YO TE PREGUNTO ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA SOLO MÍA, MÍA?

-CLARO QUE QUIERO KID KUN NO QUIERO SER DE NADIE MÁS.

En ese momento me besó, al principio el beso era suave pero después se hizo completamente apasionado una vez que mordió mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca creando un baile dentro de ella, sentir sus labios presionados a los míos, y su lengua envolviendo a la mía hacía que me sintiera la dueña de este mundo, los besos de Kid eran impresionantes. Cuando separamos nuestros labios por falta de aire pero aún seguíamos abrazados, él me dice hay una disco esta noche ¿vamos a bailar? Si no sabes, no te preocupes yo te llevo amor.

-V-vale-le sonreía y fuimos a la disco el me llevaba tomándome de la cintura y yo solo le sujetaba sus brazos envueltos sobre mí, cuando llegamos al lugar, estaba pasando una música lenta.

-¿Bailamos amor?-me preguntó ofreciéndome caballerosamente su mano.

Yo solo le sonreí –P-por s-supuesto –llegamos a la pista de baile mientras que Kid me tomaba con sus manos de la cintura, yo envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dábamos unos pasos lentos al compás de la música.

-Lo haces muy bien Crona-me dijo con su dulce y seria voz

-G-gracias p-pero n-no lo hago m-mejor q-que tú-le sonreí un poco nerviosa.

Él notó mi estado y con el fin de calmarme me besa suave y lentamente, mientras el beso se hacía más largo con nuestra misma postura de baile nos abrazamos más uniéndonos lo más físicamente.

Cuando nos separamos, él me invita a sentarme en una mesa, yo acepté sin dudarlo

-¿Quieres algo para tomar linda?

-Un daiquiri de frutilla nada más que eso amor. **(N/A El daiquiri es una bebida de zumos de cualquier con cóctel que esmás que nada una mezcla de alcohol)**

Él me sonríe-vaya yo también estaba por tomar lo mismo

Lo esperé un rato hasta que llegó con dos copas de daiquiri, yo tomé delicadamente la copa, él se sentó al frente mío y posó su mano en la mía

-Crona ¿cómo la estás pasado?

-Muy bien sin duda estoy pasando UNOS MOMENTOS MARAVILLOSOS contigo amor-le respondí sin tartamudear y con mis mejillas sonrojadas, él solo sonríe.

-Que bella eres cuando ese sonrojo adorna tus mejillas-Me dice acariciando con su mano la piel de mi rostro-Amo tu piel, eres hermosa.

-G-gracias amor- en ese momento me levanté de mi silla y me senté en su regazo mientras él me tomaba de la cintura **(típica pose de todos los novios ¿no?)**. Nos dimos un tierno beso cuando nos separamos terminamos de tomar el daiquiri que quedaba en las copas y él me pregunta.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-N-no s-sé a donde tú quieras.

-Entonces vamos a caminar solos, no te preocupes si hay un imbécil que quiere aprovecharse de ti, juro que le doy su merecido.

-V-vale amor.

Salimos de la disco a los besos, en un determinado momento me acorraló en la pared para darme un salvaje beso.

Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno como siempre.

-Crona me vuelves loco-me dijo abrazándome de los hombros.

-Tú t-también K-Kid m-me v-vuelves l-loca-le sonreí bobamente.

-Ven caminemos juntos.

-No quiero caminar c-con n-nadie m-más q-que no s-sea contigo- fue lo único que le respondí. La caminata alrededor de la ciudad fue tan…tan romántica, me enloquecía ver como mi novio me abraza de la cintura y besaba mi mejilla y mi cuello, lo cual hizo que suelte un gemido.

-Crona-me sonrió

-¿S-si amor?

-Ya es tarde, pero te quiero preguntar algo, si no quieres no hay problema no te preocupes.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté algo preocupada. Él solo se limitó a besarme apasionadamente, le correspondí sin lugar a dudas para luego preguntarme

-¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi mansión?

_CONTINUARÁ_

_¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? LE DÍ UN POCO MÁS DE CALENTURA AL FIC XD. DESDE YA LES ANTICIPO QUE EN EL QUINTO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ LEMÓN EXPLÍCITO. (LE CUMPLIRÉ EL DESEO A MI COLEGA __DEATH THE MAKENSHI) ¿SERÁ MUCHO PEDIR UN REVIEWS? JAJA UN ABRAZO A TODOS._


	5. Noche Mágica

No Sé Lidiar Con Citas

Noche Mágica

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMÓN EXPLÍCITO SI NO TE SENTÍS CÓMODO/A CON ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA O NO TE GUSTA ESTA PAREJA ENTONCES NO LEA ESTE FIC**

Me quedé sorprendida ¿pasar mi primera noche con Kid? ¿En su mansión? La verdad me puso muy tensa, pero como le había dicho antes que en sus brazos no siento peligro, asentí lentamente.

-E-está b-bien K-Kid.

-De acuerdo vamos-me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hasta su mansión. Cuando entré a su hogar me quedé asombrada por lo enorme que era, una sala podría ser incluso más grande que el apartamento de Soul y Maka, amaba su "_hogar". _

-Liz y Patty no están, me dijeron que iban a una "_pijamada"_ con Maka, Tsubaki, Kim y Jackeline. Así que vamos a estar solo tú y yo linda.

Yo solo le sonreí tímidamente, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos nuevamente, cuando menos me di cuenta, Kid me había cargado en sus brazos y me llevó a su cuarto y me acostó en su cama.

-Crona ¿quieres dormir conmigo, a mi lado?-me preguntó con su tierna sonrisa

-C-claro q-que si amor-le sonreí mientras que lo abrazaba y él me besaba, con el paso de los minutos el beso se hizo cada vez más exigente y mas apasionado, introdujo su lengua dentro de la mía. Él se posicionó arriba mío sin embargo lo besaba desesperadamente, dejó de besar mi boca para luego crear un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello la cual lo besó y lamió sin pudor alguno, yo no pude evitar soltar un gemido, era tan excitante la situación QUERÍA TENE MI NOCHE MÁGICA CON ÉL. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, si bien sabía un poco sobre el sexo ya que lo leí en revistas, pero jamás en mi vida pensé que se sentiría taaaaaaaaan bien, tan excitante, también noté que mi intimidad comenzaba a acumular presión cuando vi que Kid la estaba acariciando con su mano arriba de mi pollera. Me estremecí por completo, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas haciendo que otro gemido se liberara en mis labios.

-K-Kid, y-ya n-no p-puedo esperar más, hazme t-tuya-le dije completamente excitada. No obtuve respuesta por parte de él, solo lo vi sonreír traviesamente. De un rápido movimiento me quitó el chaleco para después bajar mi top, dejándome con el sostén blanco que llevaba, la pollera y mis bragas. De pronto noté que Kid me bajaba lentamente la falda de jeans que dando tan solo con mi ropa interior. Él se detuvo para observar mi cuerpo semi-desnudo.

-Eres preciosa-me dijo un tono lujurioso.

Yo no me sonrojé de sobre manera, en mi mente tenía muchas dudas algo dentro de mí me decía que ponga freno a esto, cuando en realidad tenía las bandeja en mis manos, quería tener mi primera vez con él. Ya no pude más me dejé llevar por la excitación y la pasión. Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras lo besaba y le desabotonaba la camisa azul que llevaba puesta, sin embargo Kid me desabrochaba el sostén hasta dejar al descubierto mis pezones, _mis planos pezones_. Él me miró como niño hambriento mientras que le quité la camisa y la dejaba deslizar por sus brazos. Dios mío que cuerpazo que tiene su torso desnudo me cautivó, lo comencé a recorrer con las yemas de mis dedos, Kid solo cerró sus ojos disfrutando en tacto, sin pensar mucho lo besé traviesamente, que la verdad no yo creía que iba a hacer esto, presioné mi pecho desnudo en el de él haciendo que mi compañero gruñera con placer.

En un rápido movimiento se acostó arriba mío mientras mamaba mi pezón derecho y pellizcando el otro que quedaba libre, yo solté un gemido ante la acción de mi novio, lamió mis pechos con tanta pasión, mientras que yo acariciaba con mis manos su espalda hasta que las posé en sus caderas. Inconscientemente comencé a remover el broche de su cinturón, pude notar como un bulto salía entre sus piernas, él no paraba de besarme mientras que sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo, y de un rápido movimiento me quitó las bragas dejándome completamente desnuda, pero él aún seguía con ese molesto pantalón.

-Crona, eres hermosa, quiero ser uno solo contigo, claro si me lo permites.

-S-si K-Kid ya te dije q-que s-soy t-toda tuya-le contesté excitada.

Se separó de mí y se quitó ese pantalón junto con su bóxer, no sé cómo pero sentí que mis pupilas se agrandaron, jamás había visto el miembro de un hombre tan cerca y tan enorme, con mucho valor y por orden de la lujuria tomé su sexo con mis manos, le eché un vistazo a esa cosa que dentro de unos momentos estaría dentro de mí, ya no pude más me calenté como nunca e inconscientemente llevé su miembro a mi boca.

-¡CRONA!-Gritó Kid con excitación y pasión

Yo no paraba de lamer su miembro, sentir mi lengua rozando esa cosa, me calentaba más y más.

-C…Crona ah ah, se siente…tan bien, no pares, no pares-me decía con placer. Yo no respondí nada solo seguía chupando su miembro. Kid tomó con sus manos mi cabeza para poder presionarla más a su entrepierna, hasta que sentí un líquido blanco que salía de su pene manchar mi cara. Él se derramó en mí, me sorprendió más que nunca.

Dejé de lamer su miembro para poder limpiar con mi lengua todo el semen que se derramó en mi cara.

-Nunca creí que una chica tan tímida e inocente haya dejado salir su lado pervertido-me dijo satisfecho-ahora creo que es mi turno, a no tengo una mejor idea ¿te animarías a formar un 69? **(N/A bueno xD me imagino que sabrán a qué me refiero con eso del 69 ¿no? jejeje)**-me dijo con un toque de lujuria.

-¿Cómo funciona eso?-le pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Solo sígueme la corriente.

La verdad es que no podía creer en esa extraña y apasionada pose la cabeza en mi entrepierna y la mía en la de él besando nuestras intimidades, la verdad es que fue algo extraño y la vez tan placentero. Quedamos en esa pose por unos minutos hasta que no separamos.

Kid se acostó arriba mío abrazándome a la cintura. Pude notar la capa de sudor que se formaba en su frente y en ese momento también me di cuenta que yo también estaba sudando.

-Crona, te parecerá extraño que te diga esto, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de depositar este amor dentro tuyo y sacarlo y meterlo y sacarlo y meterlo **(extraña frase, discúlpenme si pareció muy atrevido, la saqué de un tweet, en twitter obvio)**, pero nunca haría algo del que tú no estás dispuesta a hacer y ahora te pregunto ¿estás segura de lo que viene?-me preguntó algo nervioso con su voz aún grave por la excitación.

-Claro Kid, estoy segura.

-Mira que después de esto ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-S-si Kid, lo sé pero hagámoslo de una vez- él me sonríe y me besa apasionadamente, de repente sentí algo duro penetrarme, para luego romper mi virginidad por completo.

No pude evitar soltar un grito desgarrador, el dolor era insoportable, lágrimas rodaron mis mejillas y para buscar una forma de desquitarme con esta dolorosa sensación clavé mis uñas en sus hombros.

-Crona ¿estás bien?

Yo lo miré con confusión y con las lágrimas cubrir mi rostro. Kid me acarició con sus manos mi rostro y se limitó a preguntarme…

-¿Quieres seguir?

Mis lágrimas dejaron de rodar, sentí que el dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo, no mucho en las consecuencias que podrían venir después, la verdad no me importaba, realmente quería tener esta experiencia, _esta dulce experiencia_ con él.

Le sonreí traviesamente al mismo tiempo que lo abracé de sus caderas con mis piernas

-S-si Kid, terminemos lo que empezamos

Él asintió y comenzó a mover sus caderas, al principio fue un vaivén lento pero con el correr de los minutos comenzó a ganar más velocidad. Mi dolor había desaparecido para dar lugar a mis gemidos llenos de pasión. Por supuesto que no me quedé atrás, no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a él solo. Mi cuerpo me exigía que mueva mis caderas al compás de Kid para poder llegar al orgasmo, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de mi novio entre mis piernas.

Entraba y salía de mi intimidad, entre mis gemidos y los gruñidos que él daba, yo me aferraba cada vez más a él.

Escucharlo gritar mi nombre cada vez que me penetraba me estremecía cada vez más y más.

-Ah Kid, más, más adentro-le decía mientras gemía y él aceleraba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Crona… ah Dios! Ahora ya somos uno-me decía excitado.

De un rápido movimiento me posicioné sobre él aun moviendo nuestras caderas. Mis movimientos eran torpes lo cual Kid se dio cuenta y me ayudó tomándome de mis caderas y empujándome hacia abajo. De repente el cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente en nosotros ahí fue que nos dimos cuenta de que el fin a esta experiencia estaba acercándose.

Pero aun así no nos detuvimos mientras que nos besábamos, acariciábamos no parábamos de mover nuestras caderas hasta el límite. Yo me sujetaba de los fuertes hombros de Kid mientras que él besaba mi cuello para luego bajar hasta mis pechos. Las embestidas se hicieron más enérgicas para luego sentir que toda la presión que se acumuló iba a desatar un MÁGICO ORGASMO.

Nuevamente envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas con el fin de unirnos lo más físicamente posible. Kid fundió mis labios en un apasionante beso, cuando percibimos que el desenlace de nuestro placer sexual estaba a punto de sacudirnos.

Lo abracé si mi vida dependiera de ello, escondí mi cara en su fuerte pecho y solté un grito de placer inexplicable. _HABÍA LLEGADO A MI PRIMER ORGASMO_, sentí algo tan hermoso era como ver el universo con mis propios ojos, sonreí como nunca lo había hecho. Kid no tardó en sentir lo mismo que sentí yo, en una última embestida me penetró con tanta energía, gritó mi nombre con tanto amor, se había derramado en mi interior.

Nos acostamos en su cama, me dio un tierno beso, yo le correspondí sin dudar. Luego apoyé mi cabeza sobre él mientras que con la yema de mis dedos dibujaba círculos en su pecho, él solo se limitaba a acariciar mis cabellos con su brazo izquierdo mientras que el otro descansaba en su almohada.

En un suave movimiento me envolvió sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me susurró un _te amo_, y yo le respondí lo mismo, para luego dejar que el sueño se apodere de nosotros.

**Al Día Siguiente:**

Me desperté, aun soñolienta y pude verlo acostado al lado mío.

-Buenos días dormilona.

Yo me sonrojé-B-buenos días amor.

-¿Sabes? te vez hermosa cuando duermes

-G-gracias amor.

-Sin duda fue la mejor noche de mi vida-Me dijo abrazándome tiernamente-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo la pasaste?

-La pasé de maravilla, sentirte alado mío fue como tocar el cielo, sin duda fue _UNA NOCHE MÁGICA._

Kid sonrió y me besó, cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno me dijo…

-Al final supiste lidiar con citas.

Yo solo le sonreí y le dije…

-Y todo gracias a ti.

-Te amo Crona.

-Yo también te amo.

Finalmente nos levantamos de la cama para luego vestirnos y empezar un nuevo día.

_CONTINUARÁ:_

_NO SE PIERDAN EL SEXTO Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, WOW FUE MI PRIMER LEMON, JEJE_

_¿SERÁ MUCHO PEDRI REVIEWS?_


	6. Algo Que Contar

No Sé Lidiar Con Citas

**BUENO ACÁ LES TRAIGO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA AMOROSA, ESPEOR QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

Algo que Contar

Kid me acompañó hasta mi habitación en el Shibusen me despidió con un tierno beso.

-Nos vemos preciosa, cuídate-me sonrió mientras se marchaba del lugar.

-Nos vemos amor-le sonreí tímidamente.

Me senté en un rincón de tomando mi almohada y con una sonrisa cubrí mi rostro en ella. Estaba disfrutando mi momento tan tranquilo hasta que Ragnarok salió con el fin de molestarme como siempre.

-Vaya ahora te haces la inocente maldita zorra.

-N-no entiendo ¿qué hice de malo ahora?-le pregunté algo confunda sabiendo que mi pregunta era estúpida.

-¡Todavía lo preguntas resbalosa! Te entregaste a ese asimétrico como una cualquiera ¡Eres una zorra!

-Ragnarok!-Le grité furiosa-l-lo hice p-porque lo amaba, s-simplemente por eso, m-mi alma y mi c-cuerpo me lo pedían a gritos!-le grité tratando de defenderme.

-Ya qué, mejor dame algo de comer que tengo hambre.

-Ya q-qué-saqué un chocolate que tenía guardado y se lo di a mi molesta arma que de un solo bocado se lo tragó entero para luego meterse en mi espalda y dejarme tranquila.

Faltaban 35 minutos para que empezaran las clases de en Shibusen, me duché y me puse mi vestido rutinario. Me acosté un rato en mi cama para recordar los increíbles momentos de la noche anterior, mordí mi labio anterior cada vez que me acordaba lo tierno que fue Kid conmigo, luego recordé lo que me dijo Maka, ¡QUE LE CUENTE TODO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE VIVÍ EN MI PRIMERA CITA!

-¿Dios que les voy a decir a las chicas?-pensé, no podía contarles que tuve mi primera vez con Kid, respiré hondo ¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué les digo?, pero no podía mentirles y menos a ellas, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era hora de ir a clases, tomé mis libros y caminé para luego llegar al enorme recinto. Entré al salón y nuevamente los vi sentados en sus respectivos lugares, yo subí a mi banca y me senté ALADO DE KID quien me tomó de la mano.

-¿Lista para empezar un nuevo día de clases amor?

-S-si K-Kid-le sonreí con simpatía.

Nuestro comportamiento no fue desapercibido por los demás que nos miraban con sus rostros sorpresivos.

La clase terminó, todos estábamos reunidos en el patio del Shibusen, quienes tenían la boca abierta.

-Así es chicos, Crona y yo ya somos novios-Les dijo a Kid a nuestros amigos mientras me abrazaba de la cintura.

-Si c-chicos él y yo ahora salimos-les afirmé sonrojada.

-Eso es excelente chicos-dijo Tsubaki con tanta amabilidad.

-Nyajajajaja, el gran Ore-Sama les desea felicidad nyajajajajaj- dijo Black Star con su tono burlón y sus gestos infantiles.

-Kid tiene novia, Kid tiene novia jejejejejejeje-rió Patty como siempre.

-Kid-dijo Maka frunciendo el ceño ya con su tono amenazante que la caracteriza y sacando un libro para golpear-más te vale que la hagas feliz y hay de ti si ella sufre por tu amor.

-Maka cálmate-la retenía Soul tratando de sujetar el pasado libro..

-Soul, yo solo defiendo a Crona.

-Tranquila Maka, haré feliz a Crona, te lo aseguro-dijo Kid con su tono serio.

-Más te vale Kid, más te vale.

-Ya la escuchaste Kid-le dijo Liz a su técnico.

-Se los aseguro chicas.

Después de un momento, Kid, Soul y Black Star se fueron a fijar la tabla de misiones que hay, mientras tanto ya comenzaba el interrogatorio que las chicas tenían para mí.

-Y bien Crona cuéntanos ¿qué tal te fue con tu primera cita?-me preguntó Liz.

-B-bueno, c-como siempre al p-principio n-no s-sabía li-diar con c-citas, p-pero cuando ustedes se f-fueron mi novio apa-reció puntual-mente a las ocho, prime-ro n-nos fuimos al p-parque d-donde n-nos d-declaramos y fue t-tan romántico-sonreí tímidamente y creo que el sonrojo comenzó a sentirse en mis mejillas.

-Ah qué romántico Crona Chan jejejeje-carcajeaba Patty.

-Sigue contándonos Crona-dijo Maka con un tono insistente.

-Si ¿qué pasó después?, somos todo oídos-dijo Liz

-B-bueno me invito a una d-disco, cuando s-salim-os de ahí fuimos a caminar por Death City, aunque-mis mejillas ardían un poco más-fue más b-besos q-que re-recorrido je-Di una sonrisa boba.

-Wow Crona, nos sorprendes-dijo Tsubaki.

En ese momento Shinigami nos llama para una nueva misión.

-Bueno Crona hasta ahí nos cuentas, ahora tenemos una misión-dijo Maka.

Me salvé de contar lo que ocurrió entre Kid y yo por suerte, pensaba esto mientras que entraba a la Death Room donde vimos al padre de Kid junto con los tres chicos.

-Hasta que están todos-exclamó con ese tono tan animador y alegre que tiene-la misión de ustedes es vencer a una bruja que se acerca al Shibusen, vayan chicos.

-Hai-dijimos todos al unísono, cuando, estábamos por salir de la habitación cuando Shinigami nos habla a mi novio y a mí.

-Kid, Crona, vengan-dijo Shinigami Sama, yo me puse nerviosa.

-¿Si padre?-preguntó Kid con formalidad.

-¿Así que ustedes ya son novios verdad?

Yo me sonrojé un poco y Kid también, pero se limitó a responder.

-Honorable padre, s-si Crona y yo tenemos una relación amorosa ahora-le afirmaba mientras me abrazaba por el hombro.

-Bien, no tengo más nada que decir, les deseo que sean muy felices, ah por cierto quiero que me den muchos nietos-nos sonrojamos de sobremanera pero sonreímos-eso es todo chicos vayan, vayan.

Mientras salimos de la sala, Kid me tomó de las manos para luego abrazarme por la cintura y besarme.

-Te amo Crona.

-Y-yo t-también K-Kid, te amo.

Nos separamos y fuimos a cumplir nuestra misión, al menos este día tuve ALGO QUE CONTAR


End file.
